Opened (Ventilasi)
by vallakim
Summary: Republish, I just moved it / BTS! Namjin / Namjoon dan sebuah lagu memilukannya. / Lagu yang Seokjin bahkan tak pernah tahu lagu itu ada. Kesendirian mematikan yang Seokjin bahkan tak pernah tahu menghampiri hati kekasihnya. / "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, sayang." / "Berbagilah." / "Ingatlah akan selalu ada aku." / Sebuah ff untuk RM - Always :')/


Notes : ff ini pernah di publish di akun bernama **valladia** sebelumnya dengan judul **ventilasi** , jangan bingung karena akun itu punya aku juga kok, kemarin buat yang baru karena yang ini lupa password saking lamanya ngga update, _god_ T_T dan alhamdulillah passwordnya udh nemu lagi:') jadi aku republish ffnya di sini, terimakasih buat yang udh baca di akun yang satunya, me love you:* tau kok aku salah banyak yang blm selesai urusannya dengan Namjin terutama Kookv di sini/? #dikremasi if you cant believe on me, _believe on bangtan_ , i'm still working on it, lastly love ya again and again~:')

.

.

.

 **Opened**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL/Yaoi / Namjin - Namjoon x Seokjin / dldr.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin tidak pernah merasa sekalut ini sebelumnya. Bahkan di saat kali pertama ia tampil di panggung sebagai seorang _idol_ , saat di mana ia menangis karena tidak dapat tampil dengan baik di hadapan para penggemarnya, saat kemampuan _dance_ dan menyanyinya selalu diragukan, dan saat ia belum mencapai keinginan nya sebagai seorang aktor pun ia baik-baik saja. Semua perasaan kecewa, sakit, dan sedihnya dapat teratasi dengan mudah dan dilupakan begitu saja.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan timbul di hatinya. Rasa ngilu yang tiba-tiba menyapa dan menolak untuk pergi, semakin menjadi di tiap detik kedua telinganya mendengarkan nyanyian memilukan yang kini tengah mengalun mengisi tiap sel otaknya.

Sebuah lagu yang Namjoon publikasikan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sebuah lagu yang Seokjin bahkan tak pernah tahu lagu itu ada. Rasa sakit kesepian itu ada. Kesendirian mematikan yang Seokjin bahkan tak pernah tahu menghampiri hati kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Dalam diam air matanya menetes diantara kedua mata bulat indahnya yang terpejam. Terlalu sakit.

Seokjin menunduk dalam, terisak dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat _smartphone_ yang masih menyalurkan suara berat Namjoon di sana, bernyayi pilu.

Dan tak lama setelah Seokjin mulai menangis terdengar suara pintu kamar di _dorm_ mereka terbuka dengan tergesa. Seokjin menengadah, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Jimin yang mata sipitnya sudah tampak sangat berair siap untuk menangis kapan saja. Kelima _member_ tersebut keluar hampir bersamaan dan Seokjin seakan sangat mengerti dengan tatapan yang ditunjukkan padanya.

Tatapan yang mungkin sama dengan sorot matanya saat ini.

Jimin yang sudah tak mampu lagi menahan perasaan sakitnya berlari dan langsung terisak memeluk Seokjin. Semuanya merasakan hal yang sama.

Khawatir.

Sedih.

Kecewa.

Sakit.

 _Hancur_.

Seolah perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Namjoon pada saat menulis dan menyanyikan lagu itu berhasil tersampaikan pada mereka yang mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

Seokjin menepuk pelan bahu Jimin dipelukannya, tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata menenangkan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada adik-adiknya. Tidak saat dimana ia sendiri tidak mampu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat, perlahan menarik Jimin dari pelukan Jin untuk membawa kekasih manisnya pindah ke dalam pelukannya.

Jimin menurut, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi dan masih menangis.

"Pergilah, _hyung_. Dia ada di studio."

Yoongi berujar pelan, sangat jelas apa yang dimaksudkan oleh lelaki pucat itu dalam tiap katanya.

Dan tanpa menunggu barang sedetikpun Seokjin langsung beranjak.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan bermodalkan sebuah masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah dan _hoodie_ abu-abu tua lelaki cantik itu terus berlari, berlari, berlari tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada satu,

Namjoon.

Namjoon.

Dan,

Namjoon.

Namjoon _nya_ yang sendirian. Namjoon _nya_ yang kembali mengingat saat paling terpuruk dalam hidupnya. Dan Namjoon _nya_ yang _terluka_.

Di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah karena berlari air matanya tetap menetes. Seolah air mata yang tertampung dikelenjar air matanya tak akan pernah habis.

Seokjin hanya ingin berada di sana. Di sisi Namjoon. Walaupun sebelumnya Seokjin tak pernah tahu kalau kekasihnya yang selalu tampak kuat, tegar, dan kokoh mengayomi setiap anggotanya di balik punggung lebar tegapnya itu ternyata sungguh sangatlah _rapuh_. Tak pernah tahu kalau selama ini Namjoon hanya menyimpan _luka_ nya sendirian.

Oleh karena itu setidaknya Seokjin ingin berada di sisi Namjoon saat lelaki itu kembali mengingat semuanya.

Dalam sepi.

Sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon tersenyum mengamati setiap tanggapan yang diberikan oleh _ARMYs_ , merasa puas sesaat setelah mengunggah satu lagu ciptaannya di awal tahun yang lalu. Sebuah lagu yang tercipta dibalik satu masa dimana lelaki tampan itu merasa berada di titik terakhir perjuangannya dalam hidup. Suatu titik dimana ia mempertanyakan segalanya, dan hampir menyerah akan segalanya.

Namun ia berhasil bangkit, tidak menyerah pada keadaan yang begitu menyiksa batinnya saat itu. Seulas senyum sekali lagi terbentuk dari kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik, dan membuat lubang manis di pipinya ikut terbentuk. Hatinya mengucap syukur karena dirinya sudah merasa jauh lebih baik saat ini.

Jemari panjangnya kembali bergerak lincah disertai sepasang iris cokelat kelam nya yang turut mengamati kata-per-kata di layar komputernya.

Hingga suara ketukan yang sangat tergesa menarik atensinya.

Debuman yang timbul akibat benturan telapak tangan dan pintu berbahan kayu itu sangatlah berantakan sampai-sampai Namjoon meringis kecil karena tangan orang itu pastilah sakit.

Namjoon bangkit, tidak tahu menahu tentang siapa yang mengunjunginya dan berjalan perlahan untuk membuka pintu dihadapannya hanya untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat hatinya kenal langsung menghambur dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

Namjoon diam.

Masih _shock_ dengan kedatangan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba dengan bahu yang luar biasa bergetar dan isakan memilukan yang terus mengalir dari celah bibirnya. Tubuh Namjoon terperangkap dalam kedua lengan Seokjin yang melingkar memeluknya. Hingga beberapa saat setelah Namjoon berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya lelaki itu berucap pelan sembari membalas pelukan Seokjin yang terasa begitu kuat.

"Ya Tuhan, sayang. Ada apa, _hm_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Namjoon di detik pertama matanya memantulkan sosok kekasihnya di hadapannya. Seokjin hanya ingin memeluk lelaki itu sekarang. Mengurung lelaki _sok_ _kuat_ menyebalkan itu dalam dekapannya seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok untuk mereka berdua.

Lidahnya yang selalu lincah bergerak tiap kali Namjoon menciumnya saat ini hanya terlalu kelu untuk berucap. Hatinya sakit, tiap kali membayangkan Namjoon _nya_ yang rapuh _saat itu_ turut membentuk satu luka yang sama di hatinya.

Menjadi _leader_ tidaklah mudah, dan Seokjin sangat tahu hal itu.

Mereka semua lelah. Jadwal latihan, penampilan _live_ , _fan_ _meeting_ , _photo_ _shoot_ , dan _variety_ _show_ yang menggunung sudah menjadi rutinitas harian mereka. Namun semuanya masih bisa tersenyum, mereka menikmatinya, mereka bahagia. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan semua member Namjoon lah yang paling lelah. Tidak hanya lelah fisik namun juga mental, pikiran, dan batin.

Di saat yang lain dapat beristirahat, Namjoon masih terjaga dengan berbagai pertimbangan yang begitu banyak berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Tidak sedikit pula _haters_ yang menghujat mereka.

Di saat ada masalah yang timbul sedikit saja, Namjoon lah yang berpikir paling keras, dia yang berdiri di barisan paling depan melindungi anggotanya yang lain.

Menjadi penopang.

Tempat mengadu.

Tempat dimana semua adik-adik dan kakaknya dapat bersandar dengan tenang.

Itulah Namjoon, pilar terkuat yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Dan Seokjin tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk melihat lebih dalam ke dalam dua bola mata itu sebelumnya. Iris cokelat kelam yang Seokjin baru tahu menyimpan beribu luka dibaliknya.

Lengkungan mata yang terbentuk disetiap senyum manisnya berhasil menutupi betapa Namjoon hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Dapat merasakan lelah dan berada di ujung ambang batas pertahanannya. Berada setipis sehelai rambut antara dirinya dan kata _menyerah_.

.

.

.

Seokjin bertanya-tanya dalam diam tangisnya.

Apa yang Namjoon lakukan jika ia sendirian?

Apa yang Namjoon rasakan?

Apa yang Namjoon pikirkan?

Pada siapa Namjoon mengutarakan semuanya?

Apa kekasih nya ini selalu baik-baik saja?

Atau bagaimana harinya selama ini?

Tangisnya semakin deras mengalir, mengingat selama ini Seokjin hanya peduli dengan hal-hal kecil, karena demi apapun Namjoon sama sekali tak pernah terlihat sebegini _hancur_.

Seokjin tidak pernah tahu.

Hanya Namjoon yang selalu benar-benar tahu kondisi Seokjin apapun itu. Namjoon yang akan menghampirinya tanpa kata dan tanpa isyarat padanya, memberikan ketenangan yang luar biasa menghangatkan hatinya.

Tapi Seokjin?

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk Namjoon?

Mungkin ada, tapi tak pernah sebanyak _apa yang Namjoon sudah berikan untuknya_. Karena _god_ , kekasih tampan nya itu tak pernah menuntut sedikitpun.

Mereka baik-baik saja selama ini. Saling mencintai. Mereka bahagia.

Setidaknya itu yang Seokjin tahu.

Tapi ternyata Namjoon pernah sekali _tidak baik-baik saja_ dan Seokjin yang menjadi orang terdekatnya saat itu bahkan tak tahu-menahu soal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menjauhkan tubuh Seokjin perlahan, berusaha menangkup kedua pipi tembam kekasihnya yang sudah memerah basah karena air mata. Telapak tangan besarnya hangat, melingkupi pipi Seokjin yang terasa dingin sehabis berlarian di luar sana.

"Hei, hei. Sssshh... Sayang, Jinseok _ku_ sayang lihat aku." Bujuknya halus pada Seokjin yang masih bergerak gelisah dihadapannya.

Namjoon menunduk untuk mendapatkan perhatian Seokjin. Lelaki cantik itu mendongak, memandang Namjoon dengan kedua bola mata berarir yang bergerak gelisah.

"Ayolah sayang, katakan padaku ada apa?" Suara Namjoon merendah, berusaha agar tidak terdengar bergetar, demi Tuhan ia sangat khawatir pada kekasihnya ini.

Seokjin menatap dalam mata Namjoon, mengamati tiap ekspresi sekecil apapun yang tergurat di sana. Hal yang _sialnya_ membuat Seokjin semakin menagis tersedu, merogoh saku _Hoodie_ nya dengan susah payah untuk mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya yang masih terhubung dengan _earphone_.

Meletakkan nya di dada Namjoon lantas berucap,

"Jangan begini lagi. Kumohon." Ucapnya putus asa. Semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaos yang dikenakan Namjoon. Menyandarkan ujung kepalanya penuh kepasrahan dan menunduk dalam di dada bidang yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

"Kumohon." Isaknya pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak pernah menyangka Seokjin akan menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi se _hancur_ ini hanya karena dirinya. Dalam hatinya rasa hangat dan haru itu muncul.

Ia tersenyum tulus, senyuman tulus tanpa beban yang mungkin baru muncul setelah sekian lama diselingi air matanya yang menetes dengan kurang ajarnya. Namjoon bahagia, menyadari betapa Seokjin sangat terikat dengannya. Seolah Seokjin sudah menyimpan separuh hatinya di sana. Hanya dengan melihat bagaimana Seokjin menangis saat ini dipelukannya, Namjoon seakan melihat refleksi dirinya _saat itu_. Dan Seokjin benar-benar merasakannya.

.

.

.

Namjoon sedikit merunduk lalu menyelipkan lengannya diperlipatan lutut Seokjin, menggendong Seokjin yang sama sekali terlihat tak berniat melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun dari Namjoon.

Namjoon melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya perlahan kembali ke kursi putar besar yang berada di depan komputer masih dengan Seokjin di pangkuannya. Kedua kaki Seokjin Namjoon biarkan menggantung di salah satu _handrest_ atau penyangga tangan kursinya.

Kedua lengan kekasihnya masih betah bertengger manis melingkari lehernya.

.

.

.

Entah _30 detik_ ; _satu menit_ ; _lima menit_ ; atau mungkin _sepuluh menit_ berlalu dengan kesunyian yang hanya terisi dengan suara isakan Seokjin. Namjoon membiarkan Seokjin terus menangis karena sudah berbagai cara Namjoon coba untuk menghentikannya yang berujung dengan kegagalan.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, sayang."

Kepala Namjoon bergerak mengarahkan bibir tebalnya untuk mencium pucuk kepala Seokjin. Menciumnya beberapa kali dan menyelipkan gumaman singkat.

"Sungguh."

Telapak tangannya mengelus lengan Seokjin dengan gerakan pelan, menelusuri lengan yang dahulu nya berisi itu kini menjadi lebih kecil. Perlahan Seokjin bergerak, memalingkan kepalanya dari dada Namjoon kemudia menghirup napas panjang. Namjoon yang melihat Seokjin sedikit kesulitan karena napasnya putus-putus setelah menangis sekian lama memilih untuk menepuk punggung kekasihnya dengan sayang. Mengelusnya dengan gerakan melingkar yang menenangkan.

"Berbagilah." Ucapnya parau.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau pernah begitu kesepian."

"Begitu putus asa."

Seokjin meraih kedua tangan Namjoon yang kini sudah bertengger di pinggangnya. Membawa kedua tangan besar itu untuk di genggamnya. Seokjin kembali diam setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata. Memandangi jemari panjang Namjoon dengan lamat. Jemari inilah yang selalu menghasilkan berbagai karya luar biasa bagi _grup_ mereka. Jari-jari panjang yang selalu bekerja keras untuk selalu memberikan yang terbaik.

Seokjin mengangkat tautan tangan keduanya lalu mengecupnya lama. Mengundang gurat penuh tanya dari orang yang dikecup tangannya.

Setelahnya Seokjin kembali melanjutkan, "Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya jika tidak mengunggah lagu ini." Akunya sendu.

"Aku senang, setidaknya kau bisa sedikit lebih terbuka, dengan berbagai karya yang selalu sukses membuatku sangat bangga padamu."

"Walaupun aku bukan menjadi salah satu pilihanmu untuk menjadi tempat berbagi."

Namjoon bukan orang bodoh, ia jelas dapat menangkap gurat sedih dan nada kekecewaan dari kalimat Seokjin yang terakhir. Dan itu membuat Namjoon kaku untuk beberapa saat. Betapa Seokjin pasti merasa kecewa padanya dan di saat yang bersamaan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang _tidak peka_ pada perasaan Namjoon.

.

.

.

Hening sesaat hingga suara berat Namjoon akhirnya tertuang dalam bentuk permintaan maaf.

"Maafkan aku."

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, menoleh untuk menatap kedua mata Namjoon dengan penuh kelembutan, keyakinan, dan rasa sayang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu meminta maaf. Baik kau dan aku mungkin hanya sama-sama terlalu _bodoh_ dan _keras kepala_."

"Dan..."

Ucapnya menggantung, kembali menunduk dalam ketika merasa air matanya akan kembali tumpah. Sekuat tenaga menahan hatinya agar tidak berakhir _pecah_ di hadapan Namjoon.

Seokjin menghirup napas panjang sebelum kembali bersuara,

"...berjanjilah, sayang. Ingatlah ini."

"Jika kau merasa ingin mati, akan kuberikan hidupku untukmu."

"Jika kau merasa kesepian, akan kuberikan waktuku untukmu."

"Jika kau membutuhkan sandaran, aku akan selalu memelukmu."

"Jika kau merasa hampir meyerah, datanglah aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu."

"Dan jika kau merasa kesepian, ingatlah _akan selalu ada aku_."

Ucapnya tulus dengan suara bergetar luar biasa di antara genggaman tangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Beban yang tertumpu di pundak Seokjin seakan terangkat begitu saja ketika melihat Namjoon menangis sesaat setelah ia mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya. Bukannya jahat, Seokjin hanya begitu bahagia karena kekasih yang _sok kuat_ nya itu akhirnya _terbuka_. Dan mulai sekarang Seokjinlah yang akan menjadi pembuka hati lelaki tampan itu perlahan-lahan.

Mereka berdua berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman lembut nan panjang. Hanya menyentuh, tanpa ada pergerakan. Sentuhan lama yang menyalurkan berjuta kasih sayang dan cinta. Lalu ditutup dengan senyuman yang terlukis Indah di wajah sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala Seokjin masih bersandar manja di dada Namjoon. Mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung kekanakan karena posisi nya yang masih berada di pangkuan Namjoon.

"Berikan tanganmu."

Kali ini giliran Namjoon yang memainkan jemari Seokjin dalam genggamannya. Meneliti satu per satu jemari lentik yang tampak memerah itu.

"Mana yang sakit, sayang?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Seokjin polos menikmati perlakuan Namjoon padanya.

"Tanganmu, jangan bilang kau tidak merasa sakit karena kau mengetuk pintu studio seperti _bar bar_ tadi." Tawa pelan Namjoon lepas, terkekeh kecil sambil mengurut-ngurut tangan Seokjin dengan tangannya.

Bibir gendut merah muda Seokjin mengerucut lucu. "Tidak sakit, _kok_. Hanya sedikit ditelapak tanganku." Membalikkan tangannya untuk menunjukkan telapak yang memerah pada Namjoon.

Namjoon terkekeh gemas, meraih telapak tangan itu lalu mengecupinya. "Waktu kecil _eomma_ selalu melakukan ini untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitku. Dan kurasa akan berguna juga untuk ini."

Beralih menangkup kedua pipi Seokjin dan mulai menghujani paras manis kekasihnya dengan berbagai kecupan. Di kening, kedua kelopak mata yang membengkak hingga Seokjin refleks terpejam, seluruh area pipi berlanjut ke garis rahang, dagu, dan berakhir di bibir empuk Seokjin. Namjoon menutup kegiatan nya dengan sangat manis saat suara _Cup_ tercipta antara bibir Seokjin dan bibirnya yang terlepas.

Jangan ditanya reaksi Seokjin sekarang. Wajah nya sudah benar-benar merah padam akibat amarah dan rasa malu luar biasa yang bercampur menjadi satu. Ditambah lagi Namjoon yang tengah tertawa terbahak saat ini.

"YA KIM NAMJOON SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! DASAR MONSTER MESUM MENYEBALKAAAANNNN!"

Amuk Seokjim dengan suara melengking delapan _oktaf_ serta kedua tangan yang sibuk menarik helai rambut Namjoon dalam genggamannya. Ingin rasanya membuat manusia ini botak saja biar tahu rasa.

"Aww! Ya ya! Sakit sayang!"

"Biar saja siapa suruh kau menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

"Apa?! Mati saja sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya terengah, tertawa manis usai pertengkaran _ala_ bocah mereka selesai. Setidaknya mereka berdua sudah merasa lebih baik. Cukup dengan dua jam waktu memilukan yang berlinangan air mata menelan kebahagian mereka bulat-bulat.

Namjoon sudah kembali dengan sikap _cheesy pervert_ menyebalkannya.

Dan Seokjin dengan segala sifat _tsundere_ manisnya.

.

.

.

Namjoon menghentikan tawanya, menatap Seokjin yang kini tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Saling menatap lembut penuh akan Kasih sayang. Namjoon tersenyum lalu membawa Seokjin kedalam pelukan hangatnya sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

Seokjin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum tulus di ceruk leher Namjoon seraya menggumamkan hal yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kkeut!

Demi apa aku nangis tengah malam karena uri namjionieee(T_T)

Maafkan ff gaje ini, aku cuman ngga tahan sama Kim Namjoon yang rapuh plisssss(T_T)

Setidaknya ada yang bsa menghiburnya walaupun cuman di dalam ff khayalanku ini:')

Be strong, Namjoonie:')

you have us:)

Dan tentu saja Seokjinnieee xD


End file.
